nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hurbanova School of Linguistics
Good Dude, this is good stuff! 14:27, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :Must agree on that! Cristian Latin 14:36, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Nice! I wanted to do this too, once =). Looks very pro. 19:26, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Looks very good indeed :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:01, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Odd choice ::::A bid odd choices of languages, but it's great JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 10:31, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::Why? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:41, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::These are the normal choices in Europe, not on an isle near the US JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 11:40, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Considering our nation's history, they are very understandable choices. Dutch, for example, is a logical language to be teaching as Dutch and Belgian-Lovians have had a big impact on the nation. Pierius Magnus 12:08, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::That's why I think it's odd, there is a geographical oddity about Lovia, We have the european culture yet we can swim to the US JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 13:46, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Hong Kong is in China but the fact that england had control of it over 50 years makes the present day hong kong Half/Chinese/English. They sepak Cantonese which is a Chinese/English dialect. My point being that even tho England is thousand of miles away the culture still plays on. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:25, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Your point is really no point, we are in direct contact with the us, we use their dollar, we trade with them, etc. What are our connections with europe, by now, pay attention, our history must be respected in your answer JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 16:28, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::"Dude", what you say is right, but anyway - Oceana is very eurocentered. So it's pretty obvious European languages are offered in Hurb schools. Anyway, what other languages could possible be taught, with the possible exception of Portuguese and Japanese? Martha Van Ghent 16:31, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It just mentioned it, and I lost my nose already. Sorry Sorry. Martha, maybe a tip to look at the sites of american schools JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 17:01, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I didn't mean to sound angry or so . I'm not at all familiar with what American schools teach either. I was just trying to figure out how this thing in mekaar zat. After all, it's OWTB who chose the languages :p Martha Van Ghent 17:03, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I just said, it was odd (RAAR) and I didn't say bad (SLECHT) JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 17:05, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Ah, all right . Is your nose still on? ;)) Martha Van Ghent 17:06, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Haha, my nose is growing back, jihaaa JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 17:10, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Good heavens :p. From the "onzin" that is being said on this wiki, one can see we're in the exams period =D Martha Van Ghent 17:11, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::At this very moment I'm learning how a state can keep itself out of the red numbers (The Government Budget Constraint) JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 17:14, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Yuri will laugh now: I'm now start at point 6.5 in my book: Ricardian thinking JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 17:15, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::What the macaroni is "Ricardian thinking"? Martha Van Ghent 17:18, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Some oddity (scroll down until you see 'Ricardiaans denken') JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 17:24, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Well, indeed, as has been pointed out. We are mostly from Eastern European origins, 60% of us have Slovak forefathers, 25% of us speak Romanian. These are the languages/cultures with the biggest impact on the Oceana society, not to speak about their influence of the Oceana language. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:49, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Scale and cooperation To keep it in proportion with the scale of our country, and that of the area, we should consider: * managing the amount of programs we offer * cooperation and sharing lecturers with other universities @OWTB: Are there any programs we could drop/incorporate in others? It is obvious it's very expensive to offer a five year university program for 10 to 5 students. Percival E. Galahad 09:06, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :It would indeed be a smart idea to "share lecturers". Those who teach French linguistics in Noble City or Newhaven, could easily also teach them in Hurbanava. There are good rail connections, these days. Same for Hurbanovans - I am convinced Blackburn would love to have some specialists from your departments to teach at BBU. -- 09:52, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not going to fire anyone at this university. So, names that are already mentioned in the articles will remain the same. As we didn't mention the name of the French teacher, it shouldn't be a problem to share him/her, but don't forget that it would make way more sense to make the French teacher at the university the same man as the person who teaches French at the secondary school. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:05, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::We shouldn't fire anyone. The problem is not that we have too many teachers. We need too many actually. A full five-year program usually requires about fifteen to thirty lecturers. You see it would be hard to provide all those lecturers from one town, even if we use the maximally (let them teach as many courses as possible). Percival E. Galahad 10:08, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, I doubt this is a problem. Dutch+Limburgish (1, also high school), French (1, also high school), German (1, also high school), Oceana+Slavic+Slovak (1, also high school), Spanish (1, also high school), English (2, also high school), Arabic (1), Romanian (1), Scandinavian (1), Classic studies (1, also high school). So, we'd get 11 lecturers, of which only 3 are for the university only. I can tell you this is quite normal for a town with about 3.500 inhabitants. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:14, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::All right. I'll try to work it out. Percival E. Galahad 10:15, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Okay :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:28, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Looks very well :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:28, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :Okay great. I'm not sure whether it's useful or interesting to make a course list for each program. What do you think? Just this one, as an example - and because it's a unique program. Percival E. Galahad 12:12, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I do think it's useful, but that's something personal I guess :) I actually like the subpage system like for OBS, also for this one. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:17, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::I understand you do, but I'm afraid you and I are the only ones who've actually taken a close look at those pages :). My suggestion: to include as much information on the central page (for example, number of students). For the most Lovian-centered programs, such as Oceana, we might include a separate page. Percival E. Galahad 12:20, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Njah.. Okay :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:21, January 2, 2011 (UTC)